List of Known Memories
This page lists all of the memories that are seen in different "Inside Out" media. In "Inside Out" * Riley's first memory- a happy one of her parents calling her a bundle of joy. * Riley's second memory- a sad one. * Two happy memories of using the wagon at about age 4 * Memory of drawing Bing Bong on the wall at about age 3. * Scared memory of finding an electrical wire at around age 4. * Happy memory of burying her father in the sand at about age 3-6. * Happy memory of running naked with underwear on her head after a bath--core memory for Goofball Island. * Happy/angry memory of playing hockey. * Happy/sad memory of eating ice cream and losing a bit with Meg-both were about three-core memory for Friendship Island * Disgusted memory of being fed broccoli at age 1. * Angry memory after the broccoli experience, after being told she was not going to get dessert. * Happy memory of actually eating ''the broccoli. * Faded memory of piano lessons * Faded memory of sticking her tongue out coloring as a toddler. * Sad memory of breaking her teddy bear as a toddler. * Disgusted memory of a dead mouse. * Happy/sad memory of ice skating. * Happy/sad memory of her first loss at a hockey game (both Joy's and Sadness's favorite) * Happy memory of recognizing family as a concept and kissing her parents at around age 3-core memory for Family Island. * Happy/sad memory of crying after running away-resurrected Family Island. * Faded memories of all U.S. presidents except Washington, Lincoln and the "fat one". * Faded memories of dolls' names. * Happy memory of the TripleDent Gum commercial-the forgetters like it, but not Anger, Gary also has it. * Happy memory of confessing to breaking a plate- core memory for Honesty Island. * About ten happy hockey memories. * Happy memory of pretending to play hockey. * Happy memory of sliding down a slide with Meg as toddlers. * Sad memory of crying in class. * Grey memory of Chopsticks. * Grey memory of George Washington. * Grey memory of Abraham Lincoln. * Grey memory of a fat U.S. president. * Faded memories of phone numbers (forgotten as Riley has them written down). * Happy memory of thinking up the Lava Pits * Happy/sad memory of laughing so hard milk comes out of her nose. * Happy/sad memories of rain. * Happy memory of the Brazilian Helicopter Pilot (in the Teacher's mind and Jill Andersen's mind, not Riley's) * Angry/sad memory of being bored in the car * Happy/sad memory of dinosaur sculptures. In "Sadly Ever After?" * Sad memory of a stuck ladybug. * Angry/sad memory of a dog. * Disgusted/sad memory of landing in the mud. * Scared memory of a bee. * Sad memory of stepping on the daisy chain. * Sad/angry/disgusted/scared memory of missing the bus. * Happy memory of hot chocolate. * Happy memory of a picnic. * Sad memory of burning tongue. In "What Should Riley Do?''" * Happy memory of a birthday party. * Happy memory of a frog museum. * Happy memory of a game show. * Happy memory of playing on the computer. Category:Objects